


【港九】独一

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】独一

世界终于清静下来。  
金廷祐喘着粗气，气得手都在抖。他扔了水果刀，捧起黄旭熙的脸，极尽婉转地：“小野猫——”  
来了，熟悉的刺人感。  
黄旭熙笑了，他把人放到床上，开始一连串提问：“你是怎么进房间的，以及什么时候开始发现我在外面的。”  
金廷祐没有回答第一个问题，只说：“从‘小野猫’开始发现的。”  
“喔，那我的甜心小猫咪，你为什么会在巴黎。”  
昨晚还装作在家喝咖啡的样子，其实那时就已经决定打飞的横穿大陆了吧。  
金廷祐抬眸，冷冷清清的，不是往常那种甜得腻死人的撒娇。  
“原本是想捉奸来着，谁知会看到你差点被强/奸。”  
这真的让人很没面子。黄旭熙又气又无奈，低头轻咬了一口金廷祐的下唇，反而被他报复性地咬了回来，差点出血。  
“那你看到了，我不是主动的。”  
“你该庆幸不是和奸，否则那把刀会首先刺入这里。”  
手覆盖上了左胸，薄薄的T恤下隔着温热的皮肤，一颗强有力的心脏因为近距离接触而加速跳动。  
“所以，你洗了澡在这里等我。”  
是捉奸的意味吗？黄旭熙笑得像个胜券在握的将军，为他种种前后矛盾的举动，是一眼看透真相却没有说破的疼宠。  
金廷祐的浴衣滑落，露出一大片白皙里泛粉的皮肤，黄旭熙俯身在那上面亲吻，从锁骨辗转到胸前凸起的嫣红。  
唇舌配合得恰到好处，高热的濡湿感让人霎时腰软骨酥。金廷祐卸了力气躺倒在床上，双手推着黄旭熙的肩膀，让他起身。  
“你身上都是他的味道，别碰我。”  
明明脸色已潮红，艳色的唇在言语间轻轻开合，吐露着暧昧的喘息，却又合着冰冷的厌弃。  
黄旭熙又笑了，他慢条斯理地起身，把衣服一件件脱掉。就在金廷祐的眼前脱到一丝不挂，随后转身走去浴室。  
水声响了十分钟，可见黄旭熙有多认真地洗澡，平时猴急得五分钟都不到。等他围着浴巾重新走进卧室，就发现金廷祐已经把头发吹了半干，并换上他那件刚拿到手的丝质衬衫。  
软滑的丝绸质感，深蓝衬衣和白皙皮肤的完美相合。他跪在床上，衬衫堪堪罩过大腿根，显然那里未着寸缕。  
黄旭熙很满意他的这番勾引，他走过去，膝盖压在了床上。  
“甜心，我想你一定久等了。”  
金廷祐抬眼，眸子里还是清澈的，在等黄旭熙来，把它弄得水雾迷蒙。  
“你再不出来，我就要打电话叫服务了。”  
黄旭熙挑眉：“我比他们好，技术上。”  
“不试试别人怎么知道。”  
“你不能这样。”  
委屈巴巴地眨着一双狗狗眼，在金廷祐的肩窝拱了几下。  
“我也没试过别人，我就觉得你最好。”  
金廷祐好笑地揉了揉他的头发，心想即使人家再好又能怎么样呢，对我来说，只因为你是黄旭熙。  
“可你还单独发合照呢，什么意思？”  
“想你了的意思。”  
本来只期待一个电话，最后等来一个实体大抱枕，这次真的赚大了。黄旭熙笑着去亲金廷祐，又被他偏头躲过了，黄旭熙满脸不解。  
“还不给亲吗？”  
“把你头发吹干。”  
湿哒哒的发丝滴着水，金廷祐拿毛巾来给黄旭熙擦了擦，让他趴在自己的腿上。暖热的风吹到他的后脑勺，指尖温柔，一缕一缕地顺直了他的头发。  
才半分钟，黄旭熙就不安分起来。他能感觉到金廷祐腿根的发热，沐浴露香气和皮肤的细腻触感撩人心弦，他忍不住埋头在大腿上舔吻起来。  
“别，痒。”  
然而这一句轻轻的拒绝，反而引来得寸进尺的啃咬。黄旭熙撩起衬衣下摆，把金廷祐刚开始挺立的性器包进温暖的口腔。  
金廷祐发了颤，握着吹风机的手一度停在半空。黄旭熙上下舔了几次，被后脑勺源源不断的热量烫得头皮疼，不得不抬起头来嗔金廷祐。  
“你该动一下你的手了，很烫。”  
金廷祐回神，若无其事地拨弄着黄旭熙的头发，移动起吹风筒来，装作没有受到影响的样子。虽然温暖湿润的口腔着实给他带来了极大的战栗感，心都跟着酥麻。  
吹风机“嗡嗡”地响着，金廷祐的脑海里也在“嗡嗡”不停。黄旭熙用纤长的手指去弄他，还有灵巧的舌头，似乎在努力印证刚才自卖自夸的话：技术好。  
金廷祐只是机械地重复一手拨头发，一手移动吹风筒的动作而已，实际上已经喘得不成样子。没多久，他就扔了吹风筒，用手去揉着黄旭熙的后脑勺和脖子。  
黄旭熙抬头看他时眼角带笑，唇边晶莹的液体不知是自己的唾液，还是他柱身顶端溢出的精液。  
“你……”  
“舒服吗？”  
黄旭熙直起身体，大手就紧握了上去，比用嘴更娴熟地加速，没两下就让金廷祐喘得说不出话。可他偏偏还要问金廷祐，一次次地重复：“舒服吗？”  
金廷祐不说话，他就等，等到欲望迫切得想要喷薄而出时再临门踩一脚刹车，把金廷祐胀痛得失去理智来求他。  
“舒服，你快松手……”  
腿根在颤，声线也在颤，他整个人都蜷缩起来，脚趾抓皱了床单。  
“真的舒服，放了我好不好？”  
他凑近黄旭熙，吻他的眉心和鼻梁，一路下来擒住了双唇，讨好地亲吻。  
作恶的那只手终于松开了，最后上下撸动了几次，迎来金廷祐这晚的第一次高潮。  
“啊呃……”  
他连高潮时都是很温柔的，喘息急促却没有很夸张的剧烈，小声地吸气，倒在床上失神的样子像极了被雨打湿全身的小猫。  
黄旭熙顺势压上去，手探到他身下，没有触到想象中的干涩感，反而摸到满手的湿滑黏腻。  
“你自己？”  
“嗯哼……”  
别说洗好澡了，连润滑都自己做了。如果不是听到门外不正常的动静，金廷祐还躲在被窝里等黄旭熙来揭开被子呢。  
黄旭熙的笑收不住，他把人拢进怀里，缠绵的吻和温柔的抚摸一起给予，两个人拧着腰缠在一起。皮肤紧密相贴，热烫的温度似乎要把彼此灼伤，下身凭本能互相磨蹭着，很快就把黄旭熙系的浴巾蹭掉了。  
金廷祐屈起腿圈在黄旭熙腰上，摆出完全打开自己的姿势。黄旭熙只要一个挺身就能轻而易举地进入，事实上他也很快就这么做了。  
“嗯……”  
小猫把自己缩起来，躲进身上人的的怀里。  
黄旭熙惊讶于甬道一如既往的紧致，入口却松软。他抬起金廷祐的下巴，看他泛起粉红的脸，夸了句：“扩张做得真好。”  
都能想象到他边洗澡边用手指戳进那个穴口，忍着难受和羞耻撑开温热通道的样子。  
“但下次还是让我来吧。”  
金廷祐说不上来，到底是自己扩张等着挨肏这件事更羞耻，还是被黄旭熙边调戏边做润滑更脸红。他本是吃了醋，气势汹汹兴师问罪来的，进了房间看到黄旭熙床上的他的T恤，就突然消气了。  
临出远门时，黄旭熙在衣帽间挑挑拣拣，选的却不是自己的衣服。最后他去卧室拿了一件金廷祐刚穿过，还没来得及扔进洗衣机的T恤，说要带去法国。  
“模特先生，赞助和代言产品你穿都穿不完，带这个去当睡衣嘛？”  
“带去抱着睡。”  
他说到做到，金廷祐看了心软成水。但在看到他被骚扰时，金廷祐还是没忍住亮出爪子，想挠断那个人的气管。  
“下次、下次就不会这么等着你了。”  
他断断续续地申明，黄旭熙低声地笑。  
硬挺的利器在扩张充分的穴道里进进出出，摩擦带来阵阵快意，金廷祐抓挠着黄旭熙的背部，没一会儿就出了红印子。黄旭熙突然想起什么似的，忙把他的手拉下来按在身体两侧，不让他再乱抓了。  
“明天嗬……要拍一个内裤广告……”  
粗喘中传达了这样一个信息，金廷祐愣了一下，又泛起酸来。  
“要、要脱吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
别说穿着内裤拍了，作为模特，为艺术献身的时候全裸也得拍。黄旭熙好笑地捞起金廷祐的膝弯，用又急又猛的冲刺阻止他酸唧唧的胡思乱想。  
“他们、也就只能看看。”  
“我是你的。”  
“只是你的。”  
金廷祐被顶得说不出话，嫣红的眼角都泛起了泪花，他双手抓着身下的床单，泻出一声声呻吟。等速度稍微缓和一点了，才小小声地抱怨：“我听说、有人会对着你的杂志自慰，男的女的都有，我很烦。”  
譬如那个杂志主编，利用职务便利让黄旭熙做过一些本不用做的事。那次的杂志前所未有的大卖，同时也让金廷祐郁闷了整整一个月。  
“我阻止不了他们，但我知道我只对你有感觉。”  
“是他们在想象中，也无法体会的对待。”  
“像现在这样。”  
一记深重的顶弄，肉囊拍在臀瓣上发出了清脆的响声。黄旭熙甚至用手去掰开金廷祐的臀，一边顶进去一边大力揉捏。  
金廷祐受不了地叫出声，舒爽得手脚全都蜷缩起来。黄旭熙像触发了什么机关一样猛地加速，半刻不肯停地抽插到两个人都红着眼喘息，一泄而出。  
金廷祐疲软的性器贴在他汗津津的皮肤上，黄旭熙还笑着去拨弄了一下，自己则不舍得那么快从他温暖的穴道里抽出来，仍旧埋在里面慢慢地平复高潮的快意。  
“你出去……”  
软糯的浸了爱欲的声线，与黄旭熙低沉的喘息相遇。  
“等一会儿。”  
“我要洗澡。”  
“我帮你。”  
等两个人都差不多喘匀了气，黄旭熙才从随金廷祐呼吸起伏收缩不断的地方抽离。他抱着人走去浴室，在大浴缸里差点又擦枪走火一次，念着金廷祐刚经历长途飞行才作罢。  
这一晚，黄旭熙终于不用再抱着衣服睡觉了，温软的人儿就在身边，拥抱紧得要把对方嵌进身体里还嫌不够。  
第二天的内裤广告拍摄，金廷祐理直气壮地到现场“督工”。他看着黄旭熙换了十几套内裤，都是贴身的，勾勒出腿间尺寸可观。现场也有女staff，可每个人的表现都是专业的，没再出现某杂志主编那种变态色情狂，金廷祐才松了口气。  
只是拍摄过程中，黄旭熙摆着性感pose的同时还老喜欢朝金廷祐挑眉，抛媚眼，让金廷祐很快就有点坐立不安，心跳加速起来。  
真的是个妖精，怪不得老招人觊觎。  
拍摄结束后，两个人一起乘车回酒店，黄旭熙咬着金廷祐的耳朵，低沉的声音撩着他敏感的神经。  
“下次，还来吗？”  
“不来，少接这种广告。”  
金廷祐答得很气闷，黄旭熙却低声笑得很愉快，他吻了一下金廷祐的下巴，爽快地应了声“好”。


End file.
